Kiss Me Again
by MeredithBrody
Summary: Brody and Pride knew from the first time they met that there was more than friendship between them. (Prody)(Oneshot)


**This is, honestly, just a stupid little song-fic to a) try and get me out of a writing rut that I've been stuck in and b) to provide Steph with some much needed Prody. For some reason, recently I've been happier with Brody/Gibbs or Brody/James. This song is "Kiss Me Again" by We Are The In Crowd. This is my first story with my new penname - MeredithBrody - unsurprisingly  
Shin xx**

* * *

 _ **I gotta say something I've been thinking about.  
I can't wait to lay around with you.  
And tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself.**_

Meredith Brody wasn't the type of woman who fell in love often. She'd only romantically loved two people in her life. One had been completely inappropriate, and after a short fling they'd called it off. The other was James. That was a whole other story, and in another universe somewhere they were very happy. They were married, maybe with a dog or a kid. But in this universe they just hadn't been able to make their relationship work.

Now though, she was definitely falling again. She wasn't sure that it was the best idea. It was definitely inappropriate, and on top of that, he was newly divorced. She couldn't help it though. She'd been thinking about him for weeks, months... Ever since the day she'd arrived in New Orleans. She couldn't wait to spend any time with him, and she knew that she could tell him all those little secrets that she tried to keep to herself. He listened, and understood her.

 _ **It's been awhile since I've felt butterflies.  
Do you feel the same way too?  
If every single second could last that much longer.  
Would you hold me?**_

The thing was that whenever she looked at him, she felt butterflies in her stomach. It had been years since that had happened. She thought she was too old to feel that. The closest she'd come had been the small stomach flip she'd had when she saw James. That hadn't been anything like this though. That had been a spark, what she felt when she saw Pride was an inferno, and she had no idea what to do about it. She didn't know if Pride felt the same, or if he even could feel the same about her.

When they were together she wished that it lasted longer. She loved LaSalle like a brother, and Percy was quickly becoming a close friend, but when they interrupted them she ended up missing his proximity, even if he was just looking over her shoulder at the computer screen. She couldn't help but think of him and what would happen if they weren't being professional. If they were alone and they didn't have to think about professional worries. She needed to do something about it. This was the time.

* * *

 _ **I gotta say I wasn't expecting you  
To come this way and fall into my arms.  
And now I know I can't deny this feeling any longer.**_

Dwayne Pride had been trying to control himself for months. There was something that he knew was wrong about the fact that he was falling for one of his agents. It had been the same way since the moment she arrived. He knew that there had once been something between her and his old friend, but that was clearly long in the past. Seeing she was alone in the kitchen he walked over to her and smiled. Right now he knew that she needed more than her boss, this had been an emotional time for her. She needed a friend.

There were no words exchanged. She just looked at him, and after a moment she all but fell into his arms, coming up and kissing him hard. He hadn't expected it, but at the same time he couldn't stop himself from kissing her back. The denial he'd been in suddenly broken as she kissed him. Her lips on his telling him that she felt the same way he did.

 _ **I close my eyes, I can't stop thinking about you.  
Crack a smile, I just can't lose.  
At a mile a minute my heart beats to the limit when I'm with you.**_

As he kissed her he remembered all the times he'd closed his eyes and she'd still been there. There had been nothing professional about how much he'd thought about her. He dreamed about her. He watched her while they were working, and he wished every time that he could do exactly this. Hold her close and run his fingers through her hair. He'd loved her shorter cut, but now her hair was longer he could actually tangle his fingers in it as they kissed like he'd always dreamed about.

He pulled back a little after a few minutes, stroking his hand along her chin. He smiled looking at her. Right now he couldn't lose. Maybe it wasn't appropriate, but he wasn't the kind of guy who stuck to the rules. His smile could probably have lit the room, and it was genuinely how he felt. He was just so happy. His heartbeat seemed to be racing, but he didn't want to move away and let it stop. Whenever she was near him this happened, but right now it was more than he ever would have dreamed. He'd just gotten to hold her tight and taste her lips against his.

* * *

 _ **And kiss me again underneath the moonlight.  
You're more than a friend, oh.  
I knew it from the first sight, yeah.**_

Had she really just thrown herself into his arms? Was she some kind of idiot? Did it really matter anymore, because she had just maybe made the biggest fool of herself. That was what she thought at least until she saw the smile on his face, and felt his hand softly stroking her face. She knew that this had probably been a very bad idea. But she'd taken the plunge now. They'd just been stood kissing, and she couldn't imagine that not meaning something. She kept looking at him then sighed with another smile. "King, kiss me again."

"What?" He asked, and for a moment she had to mentally curse how dense he was. She genuinely loved the man, had for such a very long time, but he could miss glaring cues. Maybe he was worrying about the fallout of this decision too, but right now she decided it didn't matter. The fallout was totally worth it, and probably always would be. She knew for certain that this was worth fighting for.

* * *

 _ **Hold me, feel my heart beat.  
Put your arms around me.  
And kiss me again.**_

Had he heard her right? Did she really want this to carry on? He'd thought that once she realised what they'd just done she'd stop anything from going further. Clearly he was wrong if she really meant it. He had to ask if she meant it, just to be sure, and the look on her face told him that she'd definitely meant it. That meant that maybe they could start thinking of a future. A future for the two of them. "Kiss me again." She confirmed after a second. He smiled widely and stepped back up to her.

"Gladly." He whispered then moved down and kissed her with as much emotion as he could show her. He wanted her to know that there was absolutely nothing wrong here, not in his mind. Pride was absolutely certain that this was the start of something new. He hoped that he'd be able to kiss her every day for as long as possible. Maybe for the rest of their lives, if he was lucky. She wasn't the marrying type, he knew that. But he didn't need that. Right now, all he needed was Meredith Brody, and Dwayne Pride would kiss her all over again to prove that this was meant to be.

* * *

 _ **Kiss me again  
And again  
And again**_


End file.
